


A Big Master and His Apprentice (Chunkrat and Winston)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Rubs, Diet, Fat belly, Feeding, Gen, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Weight Gain, big belly, food stuffing, getting fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: After soldier 76 puts Junkrat on a diet after watching him get so fat, Junkrat runs to Winston's house where the chunky monkey gives back those extra calories Junkrat lost by stuffing him. Will Junkrat be a permanent room mate with Winston and his boy friend Grodd?





	A Big Master and His Apprentice (Chunkrat and Winston)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed writing this because i love these two! I just wanna play with Junkrats tum all day and give him good gut rubs.

It’s the month of #APEril and a late world rat day so I wanted to make a fic of our favorite chunky monkey with our favorite chunky Junker. I also think Winston is a VERY aggressive feeder.

—————————-

Winston was beyond bored. He was already done with his second midnight meal and was watching movies while Grodd was sleeping. For the longest time when Winston first became immobile Grodd would have to stop what he was doing and get him some meals. No matter what time it was. Grodd wasn’t thrilled with it but he didn’t mind it, after all he was contributing to his boyfriends weight gain and he was able to give him some good gut rubs.

With all of Winston’s downtime he was able to create machines that would order food and bring it to him or make some food in the kitchen, he usually ordered though. As Winston watched the movie, his large hands fondled as much flab as he could reach. If it wasn’t obvious enough, Winston loved his fat. His big fat furry orb of flesh always felt so good to play with and rest upon, he was getting so fat that his neck rolls were getting rolls! Winston didn’t mind though. The flame in his stomach that told him to gain was still very active, he needed to get fatter or he’d feel unaccomplished. Thankfully Grodd was there to help when ever he needed. Often rubbing Winston’s gigantic gut and telling him how fat he is to make him feel better. Not to mention that was quite the turn on for Winston, and more often than not Winston would end up having some seed from Grodd, which actually made Winston gain more weight too.

Suddenly a rapid knock was heard trough the house, someone was at the door. At this hour? Winston changed the channel on his tv to the camera that revealed who was on his doorsteps. It was Junkrat. Winston unlocked the doors and allowed the Junker in, who immediately sat down on a coach, panting and sweating like he had just ran a marathon.

Junkrat huffed, “Sorry for not *huff* texting ahead. I just *gasp* needed to get out of there”

Winston turned down the volume on his tv, “That’s fine, is everything alright?”

Junkrat shook his head, “soldier put me on a diet! He even put cameras in places where’d I get some and I get caught I have to run laps!” Junkrat shouted, “I can’t *hiccup* run in. This state are you fucking serious?”

Winston asked, “why did he do it?”

Junkrat grumbled, “Because he thinks it’s unhealthy! We made a deal and I’ve done my end and now he just stabs me in the back. Roadhogs not saying anything either. I just love this feeling ya know? It’s the happiest I’ve been in me life and I don’t want it taken away from me like everything else. I tried lasting the day but I felt I was gonna starve! You were the only one I could think of”

“That’s terrible! Soldier is better than that!of course you can stay over, I’m not letting you lose that gut of yours. I’ll be having a chat with him as well. I may be too fat to move but I could still make a very compelling argument.”

“Really mate? Your the best!” Junkrat cheered, embracing Winston’s gut, “what would I do without you?!”

Winston laughed, seeing his gaining friend in a happy mood always made him feel better, “well there’s a first order of business. You’ve said you went the whole day without eating anything fattening? That’s no good! For sure you lost some precious calories in that process. Not only do we need to make up for those calories we need you to really blow up! So big you can lose weight!”

Junkrats eyes widened, waddling back to his seat with trouble. He was right when he said he couldn’t run at his current size. Junkrats gut was so big that it spread his legs apart when he sat down and always spilled past his waist. His gut was so heavy that in no way he could run, his legs wobble and shake when he’s just standing for a few seconds, now running would kill him! Standing up made Junkrat sweat, his fat glistening.

“I’ll order you some pizza and cake. Maybe some orange soda as well?” Winston asked.

Junkrat laughed, “Ill have anything mate. I’m starving!”

“Good” Winston said, “because you won’t be stopping until it’s all gone, ok?”

Junkrat nodded, leaning back on the sofa and rubbing his gut, “Hey Winston, have you ever... regretted getting this big?”

Winston pushes up his glasses, “I don’t regret this at all! There’s not a day that goes by when I don’t love this big sack of flab! I love it too much! But I guess the only thing I don’t love is ugh when I can’t reach my dick. Why are you asking?”

Junkrat rubbed the back of his neck, “it’s just... sometimes I feel I’m not good enough to get bigger. When I first started gaining I started having back pain right away. Walking has been really shitty too. Especially since I only have one leg, being so big just doesn’t go with my situation.”

Winston asked, “What do you mean by that? Are you thinking of losing it?”

“No not all!” Junkrat confirmed, “it’s just things are getting hard for me... and it’ll get harder for me to gain. I see you constantly growing and no ones stopping ya but I have all these hardships ya know?”

“It was perfect for me always. When I first started falling, Grodd wanted me on a diet because he thought I’d injure myself. Of course when I first put on weight everyone at Overwatch was concerned, but I kept for Grodd and that was one of the best decisions of my life. You’ll have to waddle past some barriers, but eventually they’ll end and you can get bigger than you ever imagined.” Winston reassured, giving Jamison a pat on the shoulder.

Just then, a robot arrived with some boxes of pizza and a few cakes along with some orange soda. They were placed on a table close to Winston, “let’s feast shall we?” Winston said, grabbing a slice of pizza and shoving it in Junkrats mouth. Junkrat closed his eyes and relaxed, happily eating everything that was fed to him, all the while rubbing his belly.

As Junkrat was being stuffed, Winston told of stories when he was gaining, “I didn’t get his big on my own you know. A lot of times, Grodd would keep me up at night, stuffing me full of anything that was in the house. Of course I was never really a fan, as he often stuffed me to bursting and left me holding my stomach in pain. But it was all worth it, because soon I gained a tolerance, those feeding sessions became easier and easier until those were my three meals of the day, then he’d stuff me more u til I’d get a tolerance of that too.” Winston said, shoving sole garlic breadsticks in Junkrats mouth and rubbing Junkrats gut in circular motions.

“So when your here for the time being, I’m gonna do what Grodd did to me. So you can have this good tolerance and eat a lot more food which, of course, will make you fatter. It’s gonna get harder before it gets breed though.” Winston said, allowing Junkrat to catch his breath for a bit before starting to feed him again.

All Junkrat could do was open his mouth and rub his quickly filling gut, Winston was right, it was getting tougher and tougher to eat it. His stomach starting to grumble. Junkrat rubbed his swelling gut in a way that he always thought would calm it down but to no avail.

As Winston fed the Junker, Winston told of stories, “there was this one time when for no reason 26 cakes where left on our door step. At this point I had been huge for quite some time, just about a hundred or so pounds bigger than you where. I was falling left and right and Grodd was on my case about a diet, only because he was worried about getting injured he still loved my fat. So anyways I’m not gonna waste any food given to me right? So I decide to eat all 26 cakes.”

Junkrats eyes widened, the most amount of cake he had eaten in one sitting was about 5, and he felt like bursting at that point, “Crikey mate! How’d you feel after?” Junkrat asked.

Winston laughed, “I felt awful! My stomach was so tight I couldn’t move for the next two days! I felt like my heart stopped! I needed constant gut rubs from Grodd. Thankfully now I can eat 26 cakes, mo problem! I want the same for you too!” Winston shoved another slice of pizza into Junkrats mouth, crumbs falling into his stubble.

“That brings me to my next point!” Winston said, “you’re gonna get to that point where you are always falling, try and land on your butt ok? Also my advice, only move when necessary say bathroom breaks, bathing, meetings, and all that. That way, you can preserve those precious calories and convert it to fat! Which I hope is what is happening right now, adding sinful pound after pound to your frame. Outgrowing another pair of clothes, breaking new furniture, weighing you down when you only become more belly than man....”

Junkrat noticed something different in Winston when he said the final part, his eyes changed. Like something inside him overtook him and whatever that was really liked to feed Junkrat. Constantly Junkrat would be crammed with slice after slice of pizza, a few gulps of soda and so on. Junkrat wasn’t given any breaks and soon he was starting to feel fuller, his stomach starting to ache. Junkrat held his gut, the only thing he could do now.

Winston laughed as he stuffed the poor Junker, teasing him about his weight.

“Eat up fatty! I thought such a fatso like yourself liked being filled up”

“Better watch what your eating kid, you might gain some weight!”

“Jeez kid if you keep this up you really are gonna BLOW up!”

“Look at how fat your getting oh my god! How could you turn yourself into to such a fat pig?”

Winston was persistent until all the pizza, soda, and breadsticks were gone. Inside Junkrats full stomach, “I heard you had a devilish sweet tooth? So I have some cakes for you as well!” Winston laughed, smacking Junkrats bloated gut and feeding Junkrat an ice cream cake.

Junkrat couldn’t stop Winston either, the monkey may be fat but he still had a surprising amount of strength on him. Winston’s giant hands pushing Junkrats away and shoving cake into his mouth. Sometimes ice cream would dribble down from the sides of his mouth and reach his belly, which gave Junkrat a cooled Junkrat down a little as he was still sweating even though it was in the 60s in the house.

Junkrats stomach ached even more. It was filled last it’s limit and was loudly showing it, grumbling and groaning. Junkrat rubbed his gut, wondering when all the cake would be gone. He just wanted some sleep now.

“Come on tubby! You starting to feel full? Too bad!” Winston grinned, shoving more and more cake in, frosting getting all over Junkrats mouth and chest.

Thankfully for the junker, the cake was gone all inside his overfilled gut, “F-fuck mate I feel like I’m *gasp* *hiccup* explode. Ugh *moan*” Junkrat said, eyes shut tight as he held his painfully swollen gut and rubbed it, only able to burp, wheeze, and groan. He was too full to talk. Junkrat definitely wasn’t moving either, all the weight in his stomach pinned him to the couch.

“Good job fatty” Winston said, patting Junkrats gut before starting to rub it. Junkrat leaned back and continued to hold his gut as Winston rubbed it, making a figure eight on his bloated belly groaning and moaning, “t-too *wheeze* much” Junkrat wheezed, his stomach so full breathing became very hard and was panting like a dog. Winston just rubbed Junkrats swollen belly in silence as Junkrat slowly fell into a food coma.

*later the next morning*

Junkrat stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, before putting on one of Winston’s old robes that didn’t fit much at all. Junkrat tried to keep it closed but his fat gut always bulged out and spread it apart. Giving up, Junkrat just put on some underwear and left the small robe untied, showing his still bloated belly sloshing and wobbling in the open, not that he cared though.

Junkrat had recovered from his feeding session, and was able to move, but his belly still felt very heavy and Junkrat still felt the tightness in his stomach. He also felt very sluggish as well. Add to the fact that he had to walk around with all this weight, slowing him down even more, which sucked because he had to walk all the way to kitchen with his wobbling legs without falling.

Junkrat waddled to the sofa he sat on yesterday and sat on it, leaning back and catching his breathe after such a work out. Grodd arrived shortly after Junkrat did, pouring himself a cup of coffee before getting one for Winston and Junkrat. He drank it slowly, his stomach still felt very tight.

Winston was having a conversation with someone on the phone, it didn’t look good though as it seemed Winston was very agitated.

Winston hung up, “Good morning you two! Jamison, I have some good and bad news for you.”

Junkrat looked up from his coffee, “what is it mate?”

“I was just on the phone with Jack, and well he still won’t let you off of his diet. So the good news is that you’ll be bunking with us for the time being! Now you can eat to your hearts delight and get bigger with me! Oh and Grodd babe, can you check on the food? The bots still overcook the bacon.”

“Sure thing!” Grodd said, setting down his coffee and pecking his lover on the cheek before leaving to check on the food.

“I also want to... uh apologize for yesterday. Something just happened and I couldn’t stop it. I just wanted to make you fatter ya know?” Winston apologized, giving Junkrats belly a good pat.

“Oh it’s ok mate! It wasn’t too bad. Besides, it’s the only way I’m gonna get bigger faster ya know?” Junkrat reassured, grabbing a roll of his belly fat and jiggling it.

Winston smiled, pushing up his glasses, “Speaking of food. I think it’s done. You ready for breakfast! Oh I can’t wait to show you mid brunch, it’s delicious! Trust me, Grodd makes some killer French toast.”

Junkrat looked down at his swollen gut and grinned, if he was gonna be here for awhile, he was definitely gonna blow up. He was so excited.

“Let’s eat!” Junkrat said, better enjoy standing up while it lasts.

——————————-

Looks like Chunkrats gonna be bunking with Grodd and Winston for the time being. Who knows how big he’s gonna be at the end of it. Or if he’s able to even get out after. Maybe if Roadhog lifts him out, but Junkrat might be too fat for Roadhogs muscles.... anyways I hoped you enjoyed this!


End file.
